


Kop aż zacznie działać

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, przemoc, wulgaryzmy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misja w Nibelheim nie idzie za dobrze, do czasu aż komandor Fair nie decyduje się zabrać kaprala Stife'a, aby wyciągnąć Generała Sephirotha z podziemnego laboratorium. Zack zna Sephirotha zbyt dobrze, by przeoczyć efekt, jaki wywiera na nim blondyn. Po prostu nie oczekiwał <i>takiego</i> efektu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kop aż zacznie działać

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania Etrixan "Making it Work" (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4556979/1/Making_It_Work and http://archiveofourown.org/works/500946/chapters/879415 ), na które mam zgodę. Zbetowane przez Filigrankę i opublikowane dzięki Jezy - po trzech latach wegetowania na moim dysku, rozdział ten nareszcie widzi światło dzienne.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia będą się pojawiać przed każdym rozdziałem. W tym na razie nie ma żadnych.

Gdzie czyha niebezpieczeństwo*

 

 

\- Cholera! Zamknięte!

Dwóch młodych mężczyzn stało przed podwójnymi drzwiami posiadłości ShinRa. Poranki w górach były jasne i orzeźwiające, ale żaden z nich nie dbał teraz o podziwianie ich.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie powinniśmy tutaj być - odezwał się jeden z nich. - Powiedziałeś, że kazał ci zostawić się w spokoju. Po prostu wróćmy do gospody.

\- Ej, Spikey, jak masz zamiar kiedykolwiek dostać się do SOLDIER z taką postawą? - Wysoki brunet wyprostował się i zaczął przeszukiwać liczne kieszenie w swoim mundurze.

\- Masz na myśli dostałem-rozkaz-więc-prawdopodobnie-powinienem-go-posłuchać postawę? - odparł drugi chłopak. - Zresztą i tak się nie dostałem. - Jego głos oznaczał się większą miękkością, był dużo niższy, a jego włosy były blond - jakby całkowite przeciwieństwo swojego rozmówcy. Oczywistym było, że się przyjaźnią, ale kiedy brunet był pełen radosnej pewności siebie, drugiego wypełniała znacznie większa powaga.

\- Um, no tak... - mruknął zmieszany Zack.

Nie byli jeszcze tak do końca zespołem, ludzie nie gadali o nich jak o Zacku i Angealu ale zmierzali już w tym kierunku. Bardzo szybko góra zacznie ich wysyłać razem na misje, to tylko kwestia czasu, balansując impulsywność Zacka opanowaniem Clouda. Fair nie mógł się już tego doczekać. Strife był nie tylko kompetentnym i dbałym żołnierzem; dokuczanie mu było naprawdę zabawne. Aczkolwiek SOLDIER nie miał zamiaru dręczyć go oblanym egzaminem.

\- Możesz spróbować ponownie za pół roku. I będziesz pół roku starszy, pół roku silniejszy, pół roku wyższy... ale nadal niski.

\- I to jest problemem, Zack. Jestem za niski. - Cloud wiedział, nawet w chwili wypowiadania tych słów, że marudzi i brzmi dziecinnie, lecz był bardziej przestraszony otoczeniem niż chciał się do tego przyznać. Narzekanie na swój wzrost było lepszym rozwiązaniem od ucieczki z wrzaskiem z posiadłości z powrotem do wioski w absolutnym przerażeniu.

Wszyscy w Nibelheim wiedzieli, że posiadłość ShinRa była nawiedzona. Zawierała znane "tajemne laboratorium" w podziemiach lub przynajmniej gdzieś poniżej poziomu gruntu. Przerażające i bardzo niebezpieczne istoty wędrowały opuszczonymi korytarzami. Cloud naprawdę nie chciał tam być, lecz Zack zapytał, błagał i w jakiś sposób ułożył wszystko w spójną całość. SOLDIER nie bał się tej posiadłości. To był drugi raz, kiedy duży, pogodny wojownik miał tam wejść, więc logiczne było, że nie wygląda na przestraszonego wkroczeniem do nawiedzonego domu. Cloud zdecydował się wziąć to za dobry znak, chociaż Zack nigdy się nie martwił, dopóki coś nie poszło bardzo, bardzo źle, zatem teraz Strife sam wrócił do denerwowania się.

Nienawidził swojego miasteczka.

\- Aha, ha! - wykrzyknął brunet, wyciągając wąskie pudełko z jednej z kieszeni na spodniach. - Wiedziałem, że je wziąłem. Jedna rzecz, której nauczyłem się, zadając się z Turk.

\- Jak wypełnić umywalnię dyrektorów płatkami mydlanymi i zwalić winę na wutaiskich terrorystów?

Fair roześmiał się. - Osz cholera, to było dobre. Nie żebym miał osobiście cokolwiek z tym wspólnego lub miał powód, by podejrzewać kogoś innego niż wutaiskich terrorystów o przeprowadzenie ataku. - Westchnął szczęśliwie, rozpamiętując tamto wydarzenie. - Wyraz twarzy Palmera... Ściślej mówiąc, nauczyłem się, aby nigdzie nie chodzić bez kilku wytrychów. - Schylił się do zamka drzwi. Przejrzał narzędzia, wybierając kilka chudszych. Delikatnie wsunął je do zamka, zamykając oczy i wyciągając język, kiedy poruszał powoli ręką. - Szczęście, że nigdy nie zainstalowali elektrycznych.

\- Dlaczego mieliby to zrobić? - zapytał Cloud. - Nikt we wsi nie jest na tyle szalony, aby zbliżać się do tego miejsca.

\- Pff - zadrwił Zack. - To nie horda Dorkey Faces przeraża SOLDIER. Przekonasz się, kiedy się jednym staniesz.

\- Zack - zaprotestował blondyn. Nie chciał usłyszeć kolejnej, przyjacielskiej, podnoszącej na duchu mowy.

\- Nie, naprawdę. Obmyśliłem plan.

\- Jeżeli zawiera on ponowne włamanie się do głównego komputera ShinRa, to nie chcę o nim słyszeć.

\- Niee, nic tak prostego. - Zack zajął się objaśnieniem swojego planu, pracując nad zamkiem jedyne sto razy dłużej niż najmłodszy Turk. Weźmie Kunsela, aby popracował nad siłą fizyczną Clouda, on sam zajmie się lekcjami używania materii, a Sephiroth - jeśli uda im się wyciągnąć go z tego dziwacznego czegoś pod ziemią - pomoże mu w sztuce walki mieczem.

Cloud prychnął. - Dlaczego Generał Sephiroth miałby pomóc komuś takiemu jak ja?

\- Ponieważ - odpowiedział Zack, sfrustrowany, kiedy następne z jego małych narzędzi ponownie się zsunęło - ratujemy go z tej podwójnie przeklętej, zapomnianej przez bogów DZIURY!

\- Nie ratujemy go, Zack. Przeszkadzamy mu. To różnica.

\- Oj tam, oj tam. Wybaczy nam.

\- Tobie wybaczy. Mnie nadzieje na ten swój cholernie duży miecz.

\- Jestem pewien, że spodobałoby mu się to, słodki ty, słodki - Zack poruszył sugestywnie brwiami - ale z twoim szczęściem w zamian przetnie cię na pół Masamune.

Strife uderzył go w głowę. - Zbok - powiedział, jednak bez serca. Zajęło to dużo czasu, lecz Cloudowi już nie przeszkadzało, kiedy przyjaciele - mężczyźni bądź kobiety - żartowali na temat zejścia się jego z kimś. Z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy lubili łączyć go z Sephirothem. Szczególnie dziewczyny. Pochodząc z maleńkiego Nibelheim, nie wiedział, iż istnieje męsko-męski seks. Chociaż to było prawdopodobnie tym, co starsi w miasteczku mieli na myśli, rozmawiając o "wielkomiejskiej degeneracji". Odkąd przybył do Midgar, dowiedział się o wielu rzeczach, o których wcześniej nie wiedział, że istnieją. Seks z osobą tej samej płci był prawdopodobniej najprzyjemniejszy i nie było to niepokojące do czasu, gdy zaczął mieć te sny...

\- O tak, udało się! - krzyknął radośnie Zack. - Spójrz na to, Reno! Powiedziałeś, że nigdy tego nie dokonam! - Pchnął drzwi posiadłości; wejście otworzyło się po cichu, co zawiodło Clouda, który oczekiwał skrzypiącego dźwięku nienaoliwionych zawiasów, wywołującego gęsią skórkę.

\- Więc to tutaj podobno straszy? - zapytał Fair, kiedy weszli do głównego holu: olbrzymiej, pustej przestrzeni sięgającej drugiego piętra.

\- Tak. - Cloud przyglądał się krokwiom oraz ciemnym kątom. - Jednak nie duchy, a stwory, dziwaczne rzeczy. Starsi opowiadają o Turk, który zniknął tutaj trzydzieści lat temu. Pan Gruber z zajazdu pamięta, że widział go tuż przed jego wyparowaniem. Miał czerwone oczy, które błyszczały.

\- Czerwone oczy? - zakpił Zack. - Ostre ząbki również?

\- Tylko mówię. - Cloud przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zawstydzony, ale zawstydzenie nie powstrzymało go od podniesienia broni do pozycji do wystrzału, kiedy coś poruszyło się w ciemnościach. Był, mimo wszystko, bardzo kompetentnym żołnierzem. Pomimo swojego wzrostu oraz wagi nosił rangę starszego kaprala, pierwszej osoby w kolejce do zostania sierżantem. - Jeżeli coś tutaj dało sobie radę z Turk... - nie dokończył zdania.

\- Łapię – odezwał się nagle Zack. - To jest miejscowe 'Straszne Miejsce', prawda? Takie, o którym dzieciaki opowiadają  straszne historie i wyzywają jedne drugie, aby spędziły tutaj noc. - Cloud chrząknął potwierdzająco. - Spałeś kiedyś tutaj?

\- Nie w środku. Z tego, co słyszałem, nikt nie spędził nocy w środku. Sam spałem kilka razy na zewnątrz. To dobre miejsce do chowania się przed miejscowymi prześladowcami wszystkiego, co nie potrafi się obronić

\- Cholera, Cloud, wolałeś zmierzyć się z duchami niż ludźmi? - Pierwszy nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jedną rzeczą, której uczył się podczas tej wycieczki – oprócz faktu, że ShinRa miała ubabrane po łokcie ręce w jakimś poważnie chorym gównie – było to, iż jego młody przyjaciel miał tyle samo sekretów, co jego dowódca. Dowódca, Generał Sephiroth, który zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać w reaktorze, a następnie zamknął się w ukrytym laboratorium, mamrocząc coś o zdradzie. Kurwa. SOLDIER ponownie odepchnął od siebie obawę.

Zack sądził, że może dowie się dużo więcej o tym małym, upartym blondynie widząc go w jego rodzinnym mieście, obserwując jego interakcje z mieszkańcami Nibelheim; może nawet dzięki poznaniu jego matki. Myślał, iż w końcu doczeka chwili, kiedy Cloud rozluźni się chociaż trochę. Strife zawsze tak ciężko starał się uczyć i być lepszym, że nawet zwyczajną rozmowę traktował jak wyzwanie.

Zamiast tego kadet schował się za swoim hełmem, w ogóle przestał się odzywać i zachowywał się, jak gdyby ktokolwiek z wioski dowiedziawszy się, że tutaj był, miał go przywiązać do pala i urządzić sobie ognisko. Nawet pytanie tej biuściastej, ślicznej dziewczyny o niego nie wystarczyło, aby chłopak wyjrzał zza hełmu. Co, do diabła, stało się w tym mieście?

Pokonali rój Dorkey Faces i, tak jak Zack przypuszczał, nie miał z nimi problemów. Całe zajście jedynie lekko naruszyło jego rozmyślenia.

Ewentualnie dowie się wszystkiego. Teraz musiał skupić się na wyciągnięciu z biblioteki swojego Generała i dowiedzeniu się, co wyprowadziło go z równowagi, aby więcej się to nie powtórzyło. Cloud może zaczekać, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do Sephirotha, nie wyglądał, jakby mógł w każdej chwili wybuchnąć. W rzeczywistości był spokojny i wykonywał swoje obowiązki pomimo nerwów i ran. Właśnie, nie zapomnijmy, że ten szaleniec Genesis zamiótł podłogę oddziałem podoficerów w drodze do reaktora.

\- Huh – chrząknął Cloud, kiedy wspinali się po schodach. - Myślałem, że będzie bardziej brudno.

\- Co? - To był dziwny komentarz.

\- Nigdzie nie ma kurzu; ani na poręczach, podłodze czy lampach. Zero. Czy to miejsce nie miało zostać opuszczone jakieś piętnaście, dwadzieścia lat temu? - wyjaśnił kadet. - Dlaczego więc wygląda, jakby ktoś dopiero co w nim posprzątał?

\- Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. - SOLDIER rozejrzał się wokół siebie, zauważając, co zaintrygowało jego kompana. Wielobarwne okna błyszczały, roślinki w kącie były zielone i wyglądały na zadbane. Coś było nie tak.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Twoja mama sprzątała po swoim rozpieszczonym synu – powiedziało jedyne dziecko samotnego rodzica, zmuszane do spędzania niedzielnych ranków na odkurzaniu półek i czyszczeniu okien.

\- Karzełek.

\- Dupek.

\- Wieśniak.

\- Leniwiec z buszu.

Wyzywali się dziecinnie jeszcze przez kolejną potyczkę i w pokoju z wejściem do tajnego przejścia. I w tym pomieszczeniu było równie nienaturalnie czysto jak w pozostałych. Zero kurzu, brudu, czy zapachu pleśni; to było... niepokojące.

\- Może powinienem puścić cię przodem? - zagroził lekkim tonem Zack.

\- Nu. Regulacje mówią jasno: 'podczas wykonywania, jednocześnie z SOLDIER, rekonesansu, członkowie regularnej armii zapewniają jedynie zabezpieczenie i wsparcie'.

\- Cykor.

\- Jęczek.

Ich przekomarzania pozwoliły Zackowi utrzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy. Strach, że był zbyt późno i dowódca, którego znał oraz podziwiał, przestał istnieć. Wiedział, że Sephiroth był wrażliwy emocjonalnie, może niewiele, ale nadal był to jego najsłabszy punkt, chociaż Fair nigdy nie przewidywał takiego rodzaju załamania. Jednakże tamte wydarzenia w reaktorze były pięknie, popieprzenie niepokojące. Dalej, Pierwszy martwił się, iż popełnił olbrzymi błąd, ciągnąc swojego młodego, normalnego przyjaciela do stanięcia twarzą w twarz z najlepszym wojownikiem na świecie, mogącym być zabójczo szalonym.

Cloud również trzymał się dzielnie dzięki temu głupiemu wyzywaniu siebie nawzajem. Nienawidził tego pierdolonego miasteczka. Nienawidził, jak sprawiało, co czuł. Powrót do w Nibelheim, był jakby stracił te trzy lata i wrócił do bycia 'słabym, płaczliwym Cloudem', celem miejscowych osiłków, nie zaś kapralem Strifem, noszącym na swoim uniformie dwie wstążki z wypraw wojennych i odznaczenie za odwagę w walce. Dokuczanie Zackowi, walczenie z Zackiem, obrażanie Zacka odepchnęło daleko dawniejsza 'ja': kadeta, którego prawie pochłonęło, kiedy wyskoczył z ciężarówki i zobaczył Tifę Lockhart.

Tifa Lockhart – o bogowie!

Była dalej tak piękna, rozpuszczona i nieosiągalna jak zawsze. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał jakąś szansę i, po trzech latach spędzonych z dala od niej, nie był pewny, czy chciał jeszcze mieć tę szansę – było to tak dziwne jak wszystko inne, co wydarzyło się od ich chwili ich przyjazdu tutaj.

Schodzili spiralnymi schodami; Zack prowadził, natomiast Cloud pilnował ich tyłów.

\- Więc – rozpoczął żartobliwym tonem Zack – w małym, prowincjonalnym Nibelheim znajduje się „sekretne wejście” do „sekretnego przejścia” prowadzącego do „sekretnej groty” mieszczącej „sekretne laboratorium” - i wszyscy o tym wiedzą?

\- Tak już jest. W małych miasteczkach nie ma żadnych tajemnic, nie wiedziałeś?

\- Taa, w sumie Gongaga jest taka sama.

Znajdujący się na dole schodów tunel przywołał z powrotem przerażenie, jeszcze je wzmacniając. Zack zażartował:

– Założę się, że to było diabelskie laboratorium.

Cloud, rozglądający się wzdłuż ciemnego, wilgotnego korytarza, w którym roznosiło się echo głosów skrzekliwych rzeczy, rozprostował palce, trzymane na broni, aby je rozluźnić.

\- Nie zakładaj się – wymamrotał. - Powinienem wziąć mój hełm. Nie widzę na więcej niż metr.

\- Zaczekaj sekundę – powiedział Fair i zniknął w mroku. Kilka chwil później Strife usłyszał świst Buster Sword i zrezygnowany jęk oraz podążający za nim triumfalny krzyk Zacka.

„Definitywnie są tam potwory,” zadumał się kadet „może nawet wzmocnione genetycznie potwory... stworzone w laboratorium, tym złym laboratorium”. Kusiło go wstrzymać oddech, by lepiej usłyszeć najcichszy ruch sunący w jego kierunku; jedynie wojskowy trening nie pozwolił mu na zrobienie czegoś tak głupiego. Zamiast tego oddychał miarowo, rozglądając się wokół siebie, ale nie skupiając na niczym wzroku.

\- Zamknij oczy, Spike! - Usłyszał echo głosu Zacka dobiegające z tunelu. Posłusznie wykonał rozkaz. Sekundę później zamigotało przyćmione światło; było jednak wystarczająco jasno, aby Cloud zobaczył dalszą drogę.

\- Zaczekaj na mnie tutaj – rozkazał Fair. Cloud nie sprzeciwił się, ufając, że SOLDIER Pierwszej Klasy, wiedział, czy niebezpieczeństwo było większe niż zwykły żołnierz mógł udźwignąć. Zack wrócił do schodów spacerkiem, jakby przechadzał się po Alei LOVELESS w Midgar.

\- Skapnąłem się, że nie wszyscy pracujący tutaj mieli wyostrzony wzrok, więc gdzieś musiał być włącznik prądu. Wystarczyło go znaleźć.

\- Dobrze przemyślane – odpowiedział Cloud. - Kto ci to powiedział?

Zack pacnął go w głowę.

\- Dalej, kapralu Strife, ty leniu, hop!

Poruszali się w rytmie, który ustalili między sobą już na schodach. Cloud był dobrym strzelcem, ale na większości potworów standardowa amunicja nie robiła wrażenia. W dodatku kreatury w tunelu były twardsze i częściej używały różnych negatywnych statusów przez co Zack zmuszony był ciągle używać Esuny na twoim towarzyszu – Strife nie przetrwałby bez tego. Używanie materii nie było trudne dla SOLDIER, ale zabijanie potworów zabierało im znacznie więcej czasu.

\- Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobimy, jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy – powiedział Zack po szczególnie paskudnej walce z Yin-Yang – będzie nauczenie cię używania wspomagającej materii.

\- Jedynie autoryzowany personel może używać materii – zauważył Cloud, podając przyjacielowi kolejną buteleczkę Ether.

Zack przełknął obrzydliwy napar, krzywiąc się na jego smak.

\- Pieprzyć to! Kiedy wrócimy do Midgar mocno zasugeruję to Sephirothowi. Jeżeli regularna armia ma odgrywać rolę wsparcia, wtedy, do cholery, powinni być wsparciem. - Odpoczywali chwilę w ciszy, czekając aż Zack odbuduje siły.

\- Więc jak myślisz, gdzie jest? Przepraszam – rzucił Cloud – głupie pytanie. Po prostu... To miejsce jest olbrzymie!

\- Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu – zapewnił Zack. – Zamyśliłem się, wybacz. - Byli blisko, wiedział to. Z niewytłumaczalnego powodu – niewytłumaczalnego może z wyjątkiem dla Hojo, ale go nikt nie zapyta – wszyscy First Class byli w stanie wyczuć, kiedy Sephiroth był w pobliżu. Jeśli zbliżyli się wystarczająco, byli nawet w stanie wskazać w jakim kierunku jest wycelowany miecz generała – ha, ha, ha. Fair polegał właśnie na tej umiejętności, jak zwykle cierpiąc z powodu swojej nawigacyjnej dysfunkcji.

Cloud westchnął.

\- W porządku, Zack. Jestem trochę przestraszony.

\- Taa, rozumiem cię kumplu. Zresztą te trumny też nie pomagają. Nadal sądzę, że powinniśmy je otworzyć.

\- Jedna misja naraz, komandorze.

Zack zachichotał.

\- Tak jest, kapralu Strife. Zastanawiam się tylko po co potrzebowali ich aż tyle?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Cloud uniósł Ether pytająco, ale jego przyjaciel pokręcił głową. - Nie przypominam sobie żadnych historii o sekretnym cmentarzu albo o zaginionych ludziach.

\- Może ma to po prostu przestraszyć nieproszonych gości? - zasugerował SOLDIER.

Strife prychnął.

\- W takim razie działa.

Zack wyszczerzył zęby, słysząc komentarz blondyna.

\- Cykor.

\- Abderyta.

\- Abderyta? Abderyta! Gdzie taki Tarzan jak ty mógłby nauczyć się takiego słowa? - Zack wstał, podając Cloudowi pustą butelkę po miksturze leczniczej.

\- Moja mama od zawsze uwielbiała książki. Czy możemy już się zbierać?

Zack podskoczył lekko, deklarując gotowość do dalszej wędrówki. Poruszali się po jaskini, zabijając potwory i pracując miarowo i pewnie w stronę źródła, które przyciągało Zacka – w stronę Sephirotha.

W końcu doszli do wzmocnionych drzwi, które Fair znał ze swojej poprzedniej, bezowocnej, wizyty.

\- Oh yeah! Zrobiliśmy to, Spike! - Brunet złapał za klamkę, ale ta nie poruszyła się. - Kurwacholeramać! Te też zamknął. - Zack zaczepił miecz na plecach. - Spike, obserwuj okolicę. - SOLDIER wyjął ponownie wytrychy i zabrał się do pracy. Cloud sprawdził swoją broń, przyjmując pozycję bojową i kryjąc plecy przyjaciela. Zamek był trudniejszy do otwarcia niż ten w głównym drzwiach posiadłości, ale Zack był zdeterminowany. Raz dał się wyrzucić Sephirothowi. Tym razem zostanie, więc przeklinał, mamrotał inwektywyi nawet zaczął krwawić, kiedy jedno z narzędzi zjechało z zamka w dół, ale otworzył te cholerne drzwi!

Weszli do pierwszego pokoju, okrągłego pomieszczenia pracowniczego. Sprzęt komputerowy był ustawiony równo, jego ekrany puste, a lampki kontrolne czarne. Książki leżały na biurkach, krzesłach, a nawet na podłodze.

\- Huh – wymamrotał Zack. - Tutaj też nie ma kurzu.

\- Nie lubię tego, komandorze – szepnął Cloud.

\- Podpisuję się pod tym, kapralu.

Obaj mogli usłyszeć ściszony głos dobiegający z oddali. Cloud stężał, przypominając sobie wszystkie straszne historie o tym miejscu, które słyszał przez cale dzieciństwo. I wtedy Fair zawołał:

\- Sephiroth? Generale? - i ruszył głębiej w pokój. Głos umilkł gwałtownie, ale nie pojawił się żaden nowy dźwięk. Brak reakcji, czy SODLIER został usłyszany. - Siedzi prawdopodobnie na dole, tędy – powiedział Zack.

\- Okej – odpowiedział Cloud. - Idziesz pierwszy. Pójdę jakieś dwa metry za tobą.

\- Uroczo.

Strife jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zwyczajnie obmyślam najlepszy plan przetrwania, proszę pana. - Zack mógł jedynie potrząsnąć głową, rozbawiony.Tak, temperament Sephirotha był legendarny. Tak, wszyscy wiedzieli o sekretarkach uciekających z jego biura z krzykiem, ale General nigdy nikogo nie przebił Masamune, więc Zack powinien być bezpieczny.

Przynajmniej na to liczył.

\- Seph? – SOLDIER pierwszy poszedł w dół wypełnionego książkami holu. Był on w gorszym stanie niż pamiętał, a przecież odwiedził to miejsce zaledwie dwa dni temu. Na podłodze leżały wygięte i pootwierane tomiska; z łatwością można było zauważyć, że ktoś po prostu je tam rzucił i tak już zostawił. Srebrny Generał siedział przy stole na środku pokoju. Słynne długie włosy okrywały go, prawie zasłaniając wąską, jakby rzeźbioną twarz. Mężczyzna spojrzał znad biurka na niepożądanego gościa.

\- Komandor Fair. - Spokojny głos był zimny i Zack wstrzymał powietrze, widząc żarzącą się zieleń w kocich oczach. - Wierzę, że wydałem ci rozkaz.

Pomimo tego, jak bardzo Pierwszy był przestraszony przez wygląd Generała – a był przestraszony i zaniepokojony – nie miał zamiaru tego okazać. Byłoby to niebywale głupie, a Zack nie był głupi – zazwyczaj, więc zabujał się na piętach, szczerząc się. - Taa, ale zawsze zachęcasz swoich SOLDIER do reinterpretacji rozkazów, kiedy zmieniają się okoliczności, więc oto i jestem!

Fair zbliżył się do biurka i spojrzał od niechcenia na jedną z otwartych książek. - „Legenda Starożytnych” - przeczytał, jego głos pełen podziwu.-Bardzo stare, heh. - Zack grał dobrze, ale obaj, on i Sephiroth, zdawali sobie sprawę z podwyższonego poziomu adrenaliny Demona Wutai. Jeżeli genetycznie zmodyfikowany wojownik postanowiłby zaatakować, Zack wiedział, że zostałby szaszłykiem. Stojąc tak blisko Generała, nie było szansy, aby zdążył odskoczyć wystarczająco szybko.

 

~*~

 

cdn

**Author's Note:**

> *tytuł rozdziału brzmi „Wondering where the lions are” – jest to cytat z piosenki o tym samym tytule


End file.
